


You Fucking Doll

by Felidominus



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: BDSM, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka projects some of her issues onto Rei. I think inside everyone there are pieces we try to hide from the world. This story is me revealing something dark and hidden inside myself. I typically hope you enjoy what I write, but in this case, well, I hope you forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fucking Doll

The doorway to the locker room in the 17th level of Central Dogma whooshed open like the portals on some old school space opera. Asuka, the red haired pilot of Eva-02 struts into the room in a rage. "Fucking Misato, goddam bitch, she makes me fucking want to break something..." she hollers into the room.

Rei, the ethereal blue haired pilot of the prototype eva unit, looks towards her feebly. "I'm sorry," she says feebly.

"You're fucking sorry?" Asuka yells at the young girl. "You're FUCKING sorry? I don't need your pity, Wondergirl." She bangs a fist into the locker next to her own, jarring loose the door on her locker where her school uniform hangs. "Unzip me, bitch." she orders Rei who comes over quietly to fulfill Asuka's demands. "You're a good fucking slave, aren't you Wondergirl?" The blue haired girl just stares at her, her eyes betraying no emotion. "Hurry up with that zipper." Asuka yells at her fellow pilot who unzips this plug suit. "Good, good, perhaps you can be trained." she sneers at the other girl who just stares at her. "What the fuck are you looking at?" she yells. 

"N-n-nothing." the blue haired girl stammers, turning away as she reaches up to pull at the cord attached to her own zipper. Asuka watches as the young woman peels the skin tight suit from her body. 

"You know... she isn't that badly built, for a fucking doll." she thinks to herself as she peels off her own plug suit, her eyes never leaving the body of her fellow pilot. She tears at the rubbery fabric, her rage building up as she watches the other girl quietly remove her underpants from within the confines of her locker. The blue haired girl turns towards Asuka who stands naked, staring at the shorter pilot. 

"W-w-what do you want, Asuka?" Rei asks the smirking red-head. 

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." the german girl says, striding towards Rei quickly, grasping her by her shoulders and throwing her to the ground. "You fucking doll, do what I say or else..." she commands, straddling the prone girl who whimpers on the floor. 

"A-asuka..." Rei stammers, rewarded by a kick to her side. 

"You speak only when I speak to you, Wondergirl." Another kick, this time to the blue haired girl's thigh. "You got it?" The blue haired girl nods up at the other girl. "Now... stand up and lay down on the bench." Asuka commands as Rei quickly moves to do as she has been ordered. "Lay there while I look at you." Asuka says as her eyes roll over the pale white flesh of her victim. Her eyes land on where her kicks scored on her smaller prone prey, a grin crossing her face as the beginnings of a bruise appears and begins to spread. "You were perfect, doll-girl. I hate that." Asuka says as she leans down towards the other girl as she lays on the bench, quivering in fear. 

"What are you going to..." Rei starts, but her words fall silent as Asuka's fist strikes her cheek. 

"What did I tell you?" Asuka yells down at the blue haired girl as she struggles to remain laying on the narrow wooden bench. "Now as punishment, you shall call me Mistress. Do you understand?" She looks down at her fellow pilot, tears of pain streaking the pretty face. 

"Yes." the bluettes says whimpering. 

"Yes what?" Asuka barks. 

"Yes, M-m-mistress..." Rei says, pain evident on her face as she says the words. 

"You learn fast, Wondergirl." Asuka says smugly. 

"Yes, Mistress." the prone girl says. Asuka runs her fingers over the smooth skin of Rei's body, causing a shiver of sensation to run through the blue haired girl's frame. 

"Oh, you like that do you." Asuka says, smirking. "Do you like girls playing with you? Or are you just the ideal little doll?" she says, a grin on her face as she grabs one of the other girl's breasts and squeezes hard upon it, causing the other girl to cry in pain. "Oh, I like that sound." Asuka says, squeezing again drawing forth the same cries from the prone girl. She then runs her fingers over the same breast, sliding her fingers in a slow spiral up the soft mound of flesh. Her fingers slide over the surprisingly erect nipple. "Oh, Wondergirl likes it when I hurt her. Doesn't she?" the red haired girl says in a wicked voice as she twists on that nipple. 

"Nooooo! Mistress!!!!" Rei shouts. 

Asuka looks down at her and laughs. "More? Why, sure..." she says, as she slides her hand teasingly over the blue haired girl's stomach, then down between her legs. "Why... what do we have here?" she asks the other pilot as she lifts her fingers out from the tangle of dark blue hair between the legs of the prone girl. She lifts the fingers up to her nose, sniffs at them disdainfully. "Did you wet yourself, Wondergirl?" she asks, staring at the apex of the girl's legs. 

The blue haired pilot shakes her head. "No Mistress..." 

Asuka gazes at her, "then explain this liquid?" Rei whimpers. Asuka licks the wetness from her hand. "Tastes interesting. Maybe I'll try more." The red haired girl walks to the end of the bench, then pulls the blue haired girl towards her by her legs. "Spread them, doll." she commands, pinching at the soft, sensitive flesh speeding the reaction of the whimpering pilot. "Good girl. Now stay still." Asuka grins at her own twisted desire, sliding her other hand down between her own legs and slowly starting to finger her sex. She holds up her hand, three fingers pointing straight and two turned back towards herself. "See this, Rei?" she asks. The blue haired girl nods. "Guess what I'm going to do with this..." she asks of the prone girl. 

"No, Mistress, please no..." the other girl begs. 

"I like it when you beg, Wondergirl, keep it up." she says, as she lowers her hand even with the whimpering, sobbing girl's sex. 

"No, Mistress, don't..." the blue haired girl continues to beg. Asuka's eyes flash and she shoves her fingers into the warm, wet opening hidden within the forest of dark blue curls causing the prone girl to shout in pain. She grins flexing her fingers slightly inside the other girl's depths causing a mixture of pain and pleasure to escape out of the lips of the blue haired pilot. "Nooo. Nooo." the blue haired girl moans, writhing against the invasion. 

"You are tigher than I imagined," Asuka says coldly, sliding her fingers slowly in and out of her impaled fellow eva pilot, she slips her thumb thru the tangle of hair and finds the other girl's hardening clit, sliding the length of her thumb against it as she fingers away at the whimpering girl. "I guess Gendo has a small penis, eh?" she says mockingly. The only answer is moans as the blue haired girl's body is overcome by the sensations. "Is that all?" the red haired girl mocks as she idly prods at the the other girls sensitive bits causing her to coo lightly. "I guess not, would you like to continue?" she asks, looking into the eyes of her defeated enemy who can only stare back and nod. 

"Yes Mistress, please... give me more." the blue haired girl says quietly. 

The red-head laughs. "First you must do something for me." she says, grinning at her lover as she removes her fingers from her own dripping sex and idly licking her juices off her long narrow fingers. "Stay." she commands, stepping away from the prone girl and walking beside her. She stradles the bench, then maneuvers her dripping, sex over the face of the other girl. "Lick me, bitch." she orders, lowering herself onto the face of her pinned victim. At first slowly the blue haired girls tongue runs the length of her cunt, then faster, pressing itself up into the dark crevice between her mistresses legs and causing the redhead to moan with pleasure. In response to the heightened assualt upon her own sex, Asuka bends down and plays with the flesh of her lover's breasts, once again alternating pain with pleasure. Poking and pushing on the fleshy mounds, twisting wickedly on the hardened nipples and then jerking and letting go as the blue haired girl's muffled screams vibrated against her dripping gash. As the blue haired girl alternates moaning, licking and screaming into Asuka's wet sex, she finally locates her mistresses' clit and sucks hard upon it, causing the taller girl to shudder with climax and fall to land face down on her slave's stomach.


End file.
